Vita-Chamber
Sitemap Vita-Chamber . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- Introducing the future of health and wellness, The Vita-Chamber : The Vita-Chamber is a different technology, and remember Ryan himself was a technical genius (power systems, etc...), so his know-how tied in with Alexander's/Suchong's/Sinclair's might have produced an exclusive product, separate from ADAM, which could compete with ADAM and Fontaine (and maybe was planned as a way to alleviate ADAM side-effects to help Rapture recover). We saw them deployed ALL over the place already in Rapture, so they must have worked and been in demand by consumers (or Ryan would NOT have paid to deploy them). Vita-Chamber may have seen quite alot of use some time before the events of the first BioShock. The one at Adonis with its own spa area suggests that (Deluxe new exclusive features!!). I remember there are two of them at the Smuggler's Hideout, which is a bit odd. If the cave remained hidden to Ryan's forces all this time, then they must have been emplaced BEFORE Fontaine's fake death. But then neither Suchong or Gil Alexander would have worked under Ryan at that point in time, or the Vita-Chambers for some reason were later installed by Ryan's men, sometime AFTER they stormed the place (which doesn't make any real sense). Another possibility is that Peach Wilkins and the remaining smugglers who barricaded themselves at the hidden parts of the Fisheries/Hideout later stole/looted them. Vita Chambers were everywhere, even in very poor/strange places (for the games Save & Load mechanism, but still there, so its Canon). Smuggler Hideout also had a Pneumo Kiosk -- Fontaine was alot like (or illogically MADE like) the criminal Al Capone, and probably had all kinds of people bribed for 'looking the other way'. He could probably get anything he wanted for the place (and the fact that they were there, means Vita-Chambers worked in a useful way for 'revitalization'). The simpler function was already there, but Suchong/Alexander/Sinclair might have later been brought in, and were expanding on its abilities (to do the more difficult 'Back from (near) Death' function). Suchong talks about the 'bring back from dead ... BS', but that may was probably the latest of many improvements upgraded into existing machines. ---- Ryan Taking His Own Advice "OFFER A BETTER PRODUCT" ''' : http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Offer_a_Better_Product The Vita Chamber technology may have been in direct competition with some of the ADAM-based treatments, and as ADAM was restricted or in shortage (and probably got alot more expensive) this system became a viable option (and maybe without the insanity/mutant side-effect stuff). It may have greatly alleviated many of the ADAM side-effects, which manifested after people used ADAM more. We saw lots of advertising signs for it (and the VC units everywhere), so it really couldn't have been something 'only for Ryan's personal use' (and set to his 'frequency' -- whatever that means). The Vita-Chambers medical applications may have also been further researched and greatly expanding as Ryan saw the profits and potential for more. ---- Vita-Chambers were a way for a Ryan product to compete with the ADAM technology products. His machines could possibly do what many of the health related ADAM-tech tonics did. With ADAM becoming more expensive/limited in supply with expanding demand (and with realization of ADAM's side effects of insanity/disfigurement) the Vita-Chamber system could be more than competitive - something that was important to Ryan's (and Rapture's) Philosophy. Offer a Better Product (Audio Diary) : Ryan : "Gregory, don't come whining to me about market forces. And don't expect me to punish citizens for showing a little initiative. If you don't like what Fontaine is doing, well, I suggest you find a way to offer a better product." It would explain why the Vita-Chambers were everywhere (deployed and operating for the basic functions). "Introducing the future of health and wellness! - The Vita-Chamber - Restore vigor and spirit with the touch of a button!". The Vita-Chamber's technology is likely of high interest to New Rapture's Council and there should be a high Bounty for the machines or parts of broken ones (and they may take part as some 'reconstitution' mechanism used in the game to keep Players from Perma-DeathGames realistic enough where you can actually die PERMANENTLY and have to start a new character). --- --- --- '''Vita-Chambers - Lets Make Them Halfway Logical : Theory : The Vita-Chamber's function included cleaning up genetic garbage (kinda like anti-oxidents do to free radicals) using a whole different technology (Ryan was an electrical genius in his own right). Or it could 'revitalize people to allow their bodies to fight the genetic damage better. It was a completely separate product/service, giving him an exclusive for a 'Cure' Maybe also with the Pheromone Control, he could get all the existing Splicers to use the Vita-Chamber machines and eventually recover - or even long-term have it allow ADAM to be used 'safely'. (We certainly saw ALOT of Vita-Chambers all over - including may places Ryan literally WOULDN'T be caught dead in). --- --- --- Inherited Idea : "Quantum Entanglement" sample used in System Shock to 'restore your life', which is probably the reason of it being mentioned for BioShock's Vita Chambers (by Suchong who called their 'quantum' idea "Bullshit"). As mentioned elsewhere, Entanglement of Quantumz works with 'particles' and not people. But who knows what kind of questionable sales hype might be used to sell this Vita Chamber product, when it still WAS likely useful in negating various ADAM side-effects. (Somewhere short of reconstituting you magically out of nothing). --- --- --- Audio Diary : "The Vita Chamber" : Suchong (found in RCC) : "Initial Deployment, Vita-Chamber/Client Ryan Industries. Stage one is complete. Sinclair and Alexander tried to explain the science to me, but Suchong does not believe them. They keep saying Plasmid reconstruction this and quantum entanglement that, and then poof, dead people come back to life. Bullshit! Of course, Ryan will only allow it to be tuned to his genetic frequencies for the testing..." The Part I don't get is why they would be 'Tuned only to Ryan', when the devices is still being tested. Myself, I would NOT want to have to die to test something that hasn't been proven yet. This is what 'volunteer test subjects' are for ... (and numerous lab animals first due to cost of 'volunteers'). Heh, *Conspiracy hat on* : This Diary was for misdirection, when it was actually thoroughly tested and proven to be ready for Ryan to use it in HIS faked death 'scam' on Fontaine (I put my money on Jack thinking he was killing Ryan when it was really an animatronic 'Ryan' borrowed from Ryan Amusements ...) Maybe it was tested on all the dead cats we've seen ?? Hmm, it was not quite working too well yet in that case ... ADAM repairs when you are 'not quite dead' yet could be plausible. Quantumz stuff ? Leave that kind of Fantasy to stuff like Infinite BS. --- --- --- De-Magic-afying the Vita-Chamber ' : The "Quantum Entanglement" may really have been the '"BS" Suchong called it, but massive rebuilding/repairing of a human body is still a pretty good achievement by itself (it is at least within the genetic tech realm of plausibility). With MY explanation there is no real Teleport involved (nor magic entanglement reproducing someone - or collapsing them from a parallel universe, or whatever). It is you (a near corpse) being dragged to the Vita-Chamber for repairs (By what I call the corpse gnomes. Those might be some machines - we have enough robotics in the game to justify that -- maybe some Flybot drags you to a Vita-Chamber?? OR Tenenbaum sneaks out and drags you with a rope block and tackle ... for all YOU know). Your stuff (which ain't no way part of your DNA) thus goes with you. You are near dead and unconscious, so you have no sense of being carried/dragged or HOW LONG the repairs take. I just remembered that when you are Delta and die with a Little Sister 'adopted', she is standing outside the Vita-Chamber when you come back to life. What THAT indicates about the process can be debated. She wasn't dead -- so did the machine pull her there too ? - Except it left her outside - so lotsa questions about that whole mess. In Reality the Vita-Chambers were there as a Game SAVE Mechanism to attempt to avoid the standard Save/Reload cycle. It was a bit problematical for consistency with Real Physics. We could have done without it - Players for centuries have simply done SAVES themselves, without some over-complication having to be added (and it also allows the Players, when they go back to a 'SAVE', to play thru the area again (stretching the already short game playtime length a bit). - Oh and as I mentioned elsewhere : the 'Teleport' done by Houdini Splicers are not real either - it uses a Psi-type distraction (which at least has potential of some biological method of influencing brains at a distance) of the Player, masking the Splicer's walking around to the spot they reappear. A clue might be that puff of smoke (magician trick) we see, and that sound. --- --- --- Can We Put The Dead Cats in The Vita-Chambers to get some kitties back ? ''' In New Rapture with its Vermin problem. we really need them. --- --- --- '''Another Use For Robotic Little Sisters : By BS2 times, perhaps all the Vita Chambers had all been Hacked and were open to use - Could you just see Sinclair hauling Delta to a Vita-Chamber ? Sinclair apparently was one of that machine's developers, so he might know a few tricks to activate the retrieval mechanisms (the corpse gnomes - McClendon Robotic Ambulance System - using Robotic Little Sisters - https://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spastichicken222.jpg ). See also Lock_Box_Gnomes --- --- --- A Players Question About Vita-Chambers and Delta/Sigma Being Revived by One There is a bit of an issue with Vita-Chambers being used as a plot device, as they are not only part of a Resurrection game mechanic, but also feature as a factor in the plot itself - The reason why Jack and Delta were nearly unstoppable in the two games was due to the Vita-Chambers being set to their genetic signatures, always bringing them back no matter how much punishment they suffered (('' Can't die - NO Perma-Death "Game Over" '' )) The Chambers are really optional anyway, as you can always reload the last Save image ... This could just be treated as a game facilitation (('' Note - for lazy players who forget to regularly do a "Quick Save" '' )), and NOT how things actually would have operated in a Sci-Fi Rapture. We could just as well ignore this magic intruding in the story - this quantum process they mention, if not for the device being entwined in the plot. In BioShock 2, we are led to believe that Eleanor, through her brilliance at hacking/tinkering of advanced machinery, and possibly being in collaboration with Tenenbaum and maybe even with Sinclair, and accessing Gil Alexander's research materials, was able to rig the Vita Chambers to seek Delta's genetic signature instead of Ryan's, giving him the upper hand he needed to fight through Lamb's defenses. Is it not curious how Sofia Lamb was towards the end aware of Delta being un-killable through 'trauma', yet she did not bother to destroy the many Vita-Chambers scattered around the city, especially those that were active down in Persephone? Why not ambush/booby trap them to keep Delta in a constant reviving limbo? I realize that locations of all the Vita-Chambers don't have to be considered as Canon, i.e. - there were likely less of them in reality, and many were present in the game on level maps just for gameplay reasons. Still it makes little sense for Lamb to overlook such a crucial part of Delta's ability. Were Vita-Chambers installed around Rapture with the sole purpose of keeping Andrew Ryan alive in case he slipped and fell, or a piano fell on his head? Why so many, even in places where Ryan was unlikely to spend time ( Dionysus, Pauper's Drop, Atlantic Express Depot, etc ... )? Is their range so limited (quantum entanglement - remember) that literally dozens or even hundreds had to be installed to cover the entire city? I realize he feared many subversives, agents from the surface, Fontaine, and eventually Atlas and his terrorist followers, but it feels like an awfully convoluted and over-the-top solution to install so many expensive machines, even in poorer or industrial districts (and even at a top-secret penal facility, of all things) just to ensure his immortality on the off-chance he took a stroll through Pauper Drop and got killed there? How would the people react to seeing the authorities install and upkeep so many expensive machines that do nothing but keep ONE man, the ruler of Rapture, safe? The BioShock 2 uses the Vita-Chamber reviving as a plot element/excuse, and then often pretends like the machines are not there. Plus not one of the characters, especially, reflects on their presence or role in the story, OR USES ONE. Another thing I cannot figure out - who rigged the Chambers in Minerva's Den to Sigma's genetic signature? Was it Tenenbaum? The Thinker itself maybe, or it being assisted? In the BioShock 2 game, Eleanor was the one that possessed the skill to do it, while Tenenbaum seemed not to, her job was to help in removing most of Delta's Big Daddy mental conditioning, thus restoring his free will. If I had to guess, I would reckon The Thinker had the intelligence and raw processing power to tweak the Chambers to help Sigma. Is it also not curious how Eleanor managed to rig machines across most of Rapture, yet it did not affect the ones in Minerva's Den? (Ignore from Canon a simple Game Save mechanism) --- --- --- NO SAVE REQUIRED : We could do a Save at any point on the PC, so the Vita-Chamber stuff was not that critical (I usually just restored a Save when I died, and tried to save frequently when things were tough in Hard Mode). If you couldn't do that on one or more of the platform games, then that would have been some actual need (not having to restart at 'game defined' Sync Points). Apart from the story's regenerating Delta (at the start of BS2), the Vita-Chambers SAVES were unneeded in both games (you die/you lose - and reload at a Save to try to do better - it helps stretch the playtime a bit ...), SOME OTHER WAY to resurrect Delta could have easily been used instead. Player Resurrection with used-up resources wasn't all that useful in Hard Mode anyway. If Ryan had pulled a 'Twist' and faked HIS OWN death (using a Vita-Chamber) it might have been relevant to the story for having them. - Accepting Them ... The Vita-Chambers could have been a general therapy (revitalization) for everyone (using some alternate technology from ADAM), and as a profit making system. That would explain them being all over. No coin slot maybe meant it was a membership thing (perhaps with some central computer data system to coordinate it per patient). The "genetic" security might be centralized also allowing change at that point to set them all to repair Delta/Sigma. They were still experimental -- maybe with lesser abilities already working (deployed) but the 'Resurrection' feature may have been too new, and that was the one that Ryan restricted (and maybe activated for himself for a crap-shoot chance to cheat death at least once). If they weren't General-Use, then why have them out in the open and subject to tampering/destruction, why have the fancy sign/styling. Hide 'em in a secure closet if they were exclusive to Ryan's select few. --- --- --- Vita Chambers - Ryan's Plan : The plan was to establish the Vita-Chambers as a commonly used service to large numbers of Rapturites. When the time came it would be a means to correct the problems which ADAM had created. Initially The Vita Chambers provided a minor vitalization and was becoming accepted and was deployed throughout Rapture. Even during the civil war the machines were frequently being used. Next feature being developed was a genetic stabilization which helped overcome and repair the genetic disruption caused by frequent use of Fontaine's crude Plasmids and Tonics. The metabolic boost assisted the body in reasserting its original genetic patterning which helped clean up damage from old conflicting ADAM modifications. Further Vita Chamber development would bring increased resistance to damage and and would combine with the new ADAM development for improved Plasmid/Tonic stability (which Ryan had ordered after taking over Fontaine Futuristics). In future, it was possible that Plasmids/Tonics might be used without side-effects (The 'better product' Ryan had spoken of once). New Rapture is interested in finding any research dealing with the Vita-Chambers either to help additional improvements to their 'Cure' process or an alternative. --- --- --- Vita Chambers Everywhere (A web commentator comments) : It seems Vita Chambers were primarily used as a restorative and regenerative medical device for larger-public customers, and that the instant-resurrection function was perhaps a secret reserved for Ryan. The ones in Adonis (and perhaps Medical Pavilion) were clearly used for profit, for pampering and regenerating its guests. The Vita Chamber advertisements around town are testament to that. Maybe they were indeed installed in such quantities to make money (No Coin slots ? Perhaps an Exclusive membership club, so it only reads the genetic signatures of members?) and the complete Resurrection thing was its secret secondary role to keep Ryan alive and immortal to his enemies ? Still, its a bit odd to have so many expensive machines in places like in Pauper's Drop or Persephone - but then again, this is the amazing city of Rapture. SO, why NOT make money from slum residents or inmates, who might've needed medical attention even more due to the hardships they had to endure (assuming its cheap enuf)? The ads for Special Treatments of Inmates who pay extra in Persephone showed that money was a factor even down there. How likely it is that so many complex machines would have survived the Civil War and the many years until BS2 times in perfect working order is another matter. Sigma being revived at the Vita Chamber in Minerva's Den ? I suppose it was The Thinker and Tenenbaum who could manage to hack/rig the machines to Sigma's genetic imprint. Isn't it just a bit odd how Eleanor and Tenenbaum can arbitrarily remove Alpha Series conditioning and tweak Vita-Chambers with such ease, when the story requires them to The Hack Writers god 'Cuz' can always be called upon and require little sacrifice. Fixing Pair bonds and Lack of Free Will, setting Vita Chambers to seek out other different 'Genetic Signatures', Self-destruct protocols built into Jack, etc.. Everything magically can be done with such ease ... But both women are, of course conveniently brilliant, so I suppose they are the only two sane people left in Rapture that can pull off things like that. This IS a fictional story and a DLC, which tend to repeat things established in the original game. The writers also wouldn't have alot of ability to do a more complete story outline (its a short story tacked onto the main game). --- --- --- The Absurd Premise of BS2's Start : Via a Vita-Chamber Rebuilding a whole body/person (INCLUDING THE CLOTHING AND GUNS AND A BIG DADDY SUIT ?????) The Vita-Chamber Quantum Entanglement BULLSHIT was originally just a crutch explanation for a Game Save (Which was really unneeded, and then allowed 'quantumz' to be taken to a TRULY stupid extent 2 games later with : dimension gods/gates, Time Travel and such second-rate Fantasy). We should have (in the MMORPG) a Vita-Chamber advertisement saying 'Quantum Entanglement' (a sales gimmick) presented by some shill in a magicians tophat and magic wand (saying the healing done is like magic - which similarly ADAM therapies had been like as well for what they were capable of (( '' Just as Penicillin seemed when it came out - and itself was hyped almost as badly '' )). Lets make it proper Sci-Fi : * Follow the Laws of Physics. The "Entanglement" Writer-BS is just misuse of actual quantum theory (a Human Being is NOT and CANNOT BE a 'quantum' object for any kind of 'entanglement' to apply). Matter appearing (trapped) out of nowhere magically OR Teleporting the Corpse ?? Ditto. These Writers are Too Weak, when they attempt to quote/explain so much 'science' in the rest of the game and their interviews. BTW, why is DELTA pulled out of nowhere when all the Splicers you slaughter are left to rot in the corridors ? (Some magical system 'Intercepting genetically coded' deaths ?? - Yeah how does that work, Levine? Enuf of that. Its shabby BS.) * Vita Chamber - Revitalization is its main function (like ones being in a 'Spa' in BS2). It is all made rather vague (perhaps it IS better they didn't TRY to explain it too much). There are missing 'proprietary' details about substances being injected/breathed (as vapor) or Electro-Stimulation (or you just get to breath pure oxygen), or whatever else is involved (or for how long you stand/stay in it, how frequently it is to be used, etc ...) * We don't know what all Delta's reconstitution process was (or how long) for him to to be "Resurrected". We (the Player) just wake up OUTSIDE a Vita Chamber in BS2. More plausible, was Delta being a 'Corpsicle' (body frozen - structure preserved, and NOT a 10 year old patch of rotted/decayed sludge), who was then resusciatetd using Vita-Chamber-like capabilities, then MIND-CONDITIONED by clever Eleanor (similar techniques employed with Jack and the BD/LS/Maintenance Cyborg training). Then with Eleanor ALSO adding her own bits to motivate Delta for her Rescue. Most of the corpsicle's brain would still be intact to provide a operational human for the tasks needed. * A mechanism to record your brain ??? N-Grams ?? (similar to analog TV recording - brain nerves aren't digital) - quantums of information, via Scanner and recorder and magic booth ... 'Entanglement' of those neural Quantums to form a personality ??? SORRY, brain function works with trillions of microscopic synapse interfaces, defining its complex information and processing neural paths (which can't really be recorded, and is even less unlikely to be 'applicable' to a 'blank' brain). So you would instead need largely intact human neural patterns (in situ), with some additional conditioning being overlaid. * SIMPLE ANSWER - Really the source of it being said that Vita Chambers operated via 'Quantum' was just buzzword terminology being misused by some hack Rapture Journalist ... (and/or marketers). Repeating various 'sales pitches' (kinda like Infinite BS) and exaggerations in advertising ... In the Press just some hack coverage ( in newspaper publication) where they didn't pay attention or didn't care to include alot of boring/unintelligible details. * Suchong called that whole "Bullshit" in the real Rapture BioShock games (Ignoring that the BaSx writers had HIM wholly amazingly do 'Tear' Dimension Gate engineering - having him magically become some great scientific-polyglot genius. We WILL avoid that stupidity in the MMORPG.) --- --- --- The Quantum Entanglement May Really Have Been the BS that Suchong Called It, For The Vita-Chambers : But massive rebuilding/repairing a body is a pretty good achievement by itself (is at least within the genetic tech realm versus Teleportation or Star Trek Replicator-like). With my attempted explanation, there is no Teleport, it is you (a near corpse) being dragged to the Vita-Chamber for repairs (by what I call the Corpse Gnomes -- thought they might be some machines - we have enough robotics in the game to justify that -- or Tenenbaum sneaks out and drags you with a rope block and tackle for all you know - who knows how long you are unconscious...). Your stuff (which ain't no way part of your DNA) thus comes with you (and you have the same weapons/ammo selection you had when you are dead - not plausible THAT would be replicated with you except if it was all non-Rapturesque MAGIC). You are near dead and unconscious, so you have no sensing of being carried/dragged or how long the repairs take. "Corpse Gnomes" lead into that topic of 'Little Brothers' too .... I just remembered that when you are Delta and die with a Little Sister 'adopted' she is standing outside the Vita-Chamber when you come back to life. SO what that indicates about the process might be debated. She wasn't dead -- so did the machine pull (Teleport) her too ? (and outside the machine?) - Lotsa hard questions about all that whole mess. Actually the Vita-Chambers are there as a game mechanism for avoiding save reloads and pretty bad for consistency with real physics. (Did we really need this reality breaking mechanism in the first place? 'Save and Reload' work too and it really isnt too neat to still have lost all the resources when you 'reload' this way and having to redo a hard section of the game DOES stretch the play time a bit longer when the trend is the average play-thru hours keep shrinking). - Oh, and as I mentioned previously : The 'Teleport' done by Houdini Splicers are not quite real either - Just Psi type mental distraction (which at least has potential of some biological method of influencing brains at a distance) and that puff of smoke (a typical magician trick) we see as part of it. --- --- --- Vita-Chambers As A Business : One actually wonders how much Ryan was going to charge for the 'full' Vita process (versus vitality 'tweaking'). * There was probably no coin-slot on the Vita-Chambers because you had to maintain a Vita-Account. (Not a good time to have 'Incorrect Change'). * Or maybe he just never got around to it, while it was in 'testing' phase (before the 'civil war' started). * Maybe the plan was actually more to use them to dispense/adjust 'Pheromones' conditioning in a more convenient way. * OR a way to later keep the Splicers from de-populating themselves before Ryan's researchers could come up with a 'Cure'. --- --- --- The Resurrection Machine (For Delta) : Eleanor did massive modification (and possibly tried many attempts) to reconstitute Delta (versus the Vita-Chamber's originally intended Resurrect function to be performed on a still warm body dragged to the machine). Changing any genetic locks would have been only a small part of making it all work. The Thinker or Tenenbaum probably did that much for Sigma to use the Vita-Chambers. Sofia Lamb might have booby-trapped the Vita-Chambers (also after 7+ years how many machines would still work ?). But then, the Vita-Chambers not working - that would have gotten in the way of using the Game-Play-Save mechanism (the whole reason to have that fantasy-type mechanism (Teleport and 'entanglement BS) inserted into the Sci-Fi Rapture world). So they ALL somehow survived to BS2. Eleanor probably had plenty of time to un-booby-trap the one she intended to use, and maybe even do repairs (with access to parts from many other machines). She could probably even could work on pieces of the machine herself, with the Little Sisters and their Big Daddies running errands for her. That is if she actually couldn't already 'Teleport' out of her confinement (or skipping that fantasy element, simply pick the lock while Sofia was off strangling kittens or whatever her hobby was.) --- --- --- --- --- 'The Resurrection Mechanism in Infinite BS ' : What exactly is it that Elizabeth does to bring Booker back from a pending death ? Is it a Medi-Kit from Rapture (or similar ... maybe 'Quantum Juice' ) -- Why don't the enemy forces (Players opponents) have the same (or DO THEY and you keep facing the same 7 Enemy guys over and over throughout the game ? ) Likewise VOX might prove rather hard to eradicate if they keep coming back to life (Hmmm, The 'Firemen' were for INCINERATING bodies to prevent that ...). Better might've been : She opens a Tear and pulls a different Booker from an Alternate Universe (of course there is the problem that the Elizabeth in THAT universe now has LOST her Booker leading to THAT Elizabeth's recapture and painful death/Trans-Orbital Lobotomy ...) --- --- --- --- --- . .